Detty Don't mean to Distrub
by englishstudent01
Summary: This is one shot Detty fanfic to the future as a new makeover Betty sits home alone thinking of the past time of Daniel, as Daniel just suddenly breaks up with Molly heads back to see the new Betty. What will happen? Read and find out.


Detty Don't Mean to Disturb

by

Melissa and Ashley

**This one shot fanfic is an AU Detty set 2 years into the future. Betty graduates from yeti, leaves Mode to run her own magazine, and gets a makeover. But she starts to realize she misses not just her old life, but mostly Daniel. As for Daniel, he is with Molly and has been for two years. But all of a sudden, he misses Betty too and starts to realize his true feelings. And Amanda, yes she is in this, but let's just say that she is the Detty fans voice in this fanfic. This one shot was produced while rpging with a fellow Detty fan, Melissa. **

**As always read, review and enjoy.**

Betty sat mindlessly watching TV, deep in thought. Amanda raised an eyebrow at Betty as she looked at her.

"You know B, sitting around moping about it isn't going to help you. You should go see him."

Betty sighed as she looked at her.

"Amanda, even if I DID have feelings for him, it doesn't matter. He doesn't love me, not like that."

Ever since she'd left Mode 2 years ago, she couldn't stop thinking about Daniel. At first she'd thought it was just because they were best friends. But when Amanda told her differently, Betty couldn't help but think that maybe it was true. Was she in love with Daniel? She sighed and continued to watch TV. Betty had changed a lot in the past two years. She no longer had braces, she had a stylish haircut and she donned contacts. Frankly, Betty looked a lot like a fashion model right out of the pages of MODE. At least that's what Amanda kept telling her, however, she didn't think so herself.

**DBDBDB**

Daniel was at Molly's place having dinner. He was playing with his food, something clearly on his mind. Daniel didn't know why, but lately all he could think about was Betty. It felt like forever since he'd last seen her bright smile, or heard the sound of her perky voice as she greeted him, "Good Morning Daniel". _But I am with the right woman…aren't I? _Daniel sighed slightly. Molly could tell that he was distracted.

"Is something wrong Daniel?" She asked.

Daniel looked up at Molly and sighed.

"Molly, I think we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About us. I think that you and I…it's not working out."

Daniel admitted his recent thoughts to Molly. Stunned and angry, Molly threw her glass of wine in his face and demanded he leave. Daniel left without protest as Molly shut the door in his face.

**DBDBDBDB**

Amanda looked at Betty and sighed.

"Remember what you said to me when I fell for him?"

Betty shrugged.

"That was different Amanda."

Amanda shook her head.

"Not really, and besides, he actually LOVES you."

"WHAT??" Betty said, shocked by Amanda's declaration.

Before Amanda could reply, she got up and left saying that she had things to do. The apartment door had barely shut behind her when the doorbell rang again.

Betty sighed.

"Amanda," Betty said, moving to open the door, "how many times do I have to tell you to take your own key when you lea……" Betty trailed off. It wasn't Amanda at the door.

"Daniel! Hi!" Betty said a little too excitedly when she saw the man in question standing at her door.

Daniel didn't say anything, completely flabbergasted by the beautiful woman standing in front of him. At first he wasn't sure if this woman was the woman he was looking for.

"Hi, I'm sorry. I'm looking for Betty Suarez? Does she still live here and wait, how do you know my name?" Daniel said confused.

Betty smirked a little as she moved her bangs away from her eyes.

"Yes, Betty Suarez still lives here. You're looking at her," She smiled cheekily.

Betty wasn't surprised by Daniel's reaction, after all, it had been two years. She'd grown up.

Daniel's blue eyes widened as he looked at her from head to toe. Betty blushed as she felt his blue eyes bore into her.

"Betty, is that you?" He said in awe, "Oh my gosh, wow, you look amazing. I mean, wow."

"So can I come in?" Daniel asked after they'd just been staring at each other for a while.

Betty's heart rushed as she moved aside and motioned for him to come in.

"Yeah, of course," She said with a smile and shrugged slightly, "I got my braces off," She said, pointing to her perfect row of teeth nonchalantly.

"I see," Daniel smiled, "but you still haven't lost that great smile of yours."

Betty blushed and her heart pounded. The way he was looking at her now made her think that maybe there was some truth to what Amanda had said after all.

"So, uh, why are you here?" She said, trying to push those thoughts to the back of her mind for now.

"Good question."

Daniel started pacing, not sure where to start, not sure if he should sit or stand, if he should tell her he loves her or wait. Eventually he took a seat on Betty's couch.

"Molly and I broke up," He blurted, deciding to just come to the point.

Betty was surprised and moved to sit beside him.

"Really? Why?" She asked.

"I thought that it was best to go our separate ways," Daniel told Betty.

"But I thought you loved Molly? What happened?" Betty said.

Daniel sighed.

"Well Molly, I mean, don't get me wrong. She was a great woman; smart and beautiful but…" Daniel hesitated.

"But what?" Betty finished for him.

"But she wasn't you Betty, no woman could ever compare to you."

Betty swallowed. Her head was spinning and her heart started to pace as she thought of what he was implying, what that meant. It was overwhelming and she needed some space away from him. Wordlessly, she got up and walked a few feet away from him, not facing him.

"Betty?" Daniel said tentatively.

"Why now Daniel?" Betty turned to face him, her voice came out a lot stronger than she'd expected and she sounded almost angry.

"Why after nearly five years of being best friends do you say this to me now?" She demanded.

Betty wouldn't quite meet his gaze, not wanting him to see the tears welling up in her eyes.

Daniel got up from the couch and moved towards Betty.

"I know; my timing couldn't be more wrong and I'm sorry. I wish I could have told you two years ago, before I watched you walk out of my life. But ever since then, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I can't get you out of my mind."

Betty wanted to pinch herself to make sure that this wasn't all a dream, and that Amanda would be waking her up any minute now. But then Daniel moved closer to her and gently ran his hands down her arms.

"Betty, look at me," He pleaded.

She lifted her head and Daniel saw the tears now trailing down her cheeks. He raised his hand to gently wipe them away and whispered softly.

"I love you Betty, not Molly, you," He confessed finally.

"Don't," Betty said. She pulled back from his grasp as though he'd burned her.

"Daniel, you are saying this because you've just broken your heart and you're lonely; and now that I'm made over, I'm the next attractive woman in your line of vision," Betty choked out, shaking her head in disbelief.

She desperately wanted to believe him; she wanted to be with him more than anything. But she didn't want to be the rebound girl, and she didn't want him to be with her just because he suddenly realized that she was beautiful.

"No Betty, you're wrong," Daniel said firmly, urgently. He reached for her again, wanting her to see that he was sincere, needing her to see that.

"I love you," Daniel continued, "And it's not because I'm lonely or because I've been stupid enough to only realize now how beautiful you've always been. And I'm not broken hearted. It's not as though now that Molly and I have broken up, I'm choosing you. The whole reason why Molly and I broke up in the first place, is because it's _always_ been you Betty, always. I've loved you since the first time I saw you, for a very long time, and long before you were made over. I was just too afraid to realize it."

Betty looked at Daniel and was shocked by the honesty and emotion in his eyes. Daniel Meade is in love with her just as much as she is with him.

"I can't believe this happened," Betty said softly.

"I know," Daniel quietly agreed.

Betty smiled slightly.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that," Betty confessed, "and I want you to know that I feel the same way. I love you Daniel Meade."

Smiling, Daniel gently lifted his hands, cradling her face.

"I love you too Betty Suarez."

Daniel pulled Betty closer before slowly leaning in, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. So wrapped up in each other, neither one of them noticed the door open and Amanda barge in.

"Sorry Betty, forgot my……" Amanda trailed off at the sight of Daniel and Betty kissing, completely oblivious to everything else.

She smiled.

"Sorry," She whispered, "forgot my keys. I'll leave you two alone, bye."

Then she was gone, quickly shutting the door behind her. Alone in the hallway, Amanda punched the air in triumph.

"Yes!" She cried.

Back in the apartment, Betty broke their kiss much to Daniel's protest.

"Did you hear anything?" Betty asked.

"Not a thing," Daniel pulled her back and continued to kiss her.

"Well Amanda," Betty kissed him back, "is…out…for…the night," She said between kisses.

"Really," Daniel said, pulling her closer still.

"Really," Betty reached to take his hand in hers.

"Follow me," She whispered.

Daniel stopped kissing Betty long enough to let her lead him into her bedroom; to close the door and to lock it. They didn't want to be disturbed………

**The End**


End file.
